Into the Flames
by penguinpantsu
Summary: AU. My heart was beating, fast. It couldn't be possible. Yet it was. This was unfair, it never should have came to this. Consequently I must pay with my life to protect him. I must now enter the Hunger Games and come back alive for that is the only option
1. Lighting Flames

**Chapter 1: Lighting Flames  
><strong>

The sound of the arrow flying past my head alerted me suddenly. I woke from my zoned out state and turned behind me to see that no-one was there, only an empty space greeted me. My hands were muddy from resting on the wet ground so I brushed them off on my trousers, only making a nice stain I would have to clean later.

I must have been dreaming- yet my heart jumped repeatedly in my chest. Taking my bow from the ground in front of me I stood up, and checked the sunlight- it was still early in the morning, looking upwards, I could see that the trees mostly blocked out the sunlight, but small peaks shot through, creating little light patches on the worn ground. I could probably make it back before he woke up.

I hadn't had a good run this morning, mainly because I couldn't concentrate. I wasn't afraid, no, yet something kept picking at the back of my heart causing an awful strain. Usually on this morning I wouldn't be so afraid, the chances where low, yet this year it was worse because I knew that not only my name could be drawn, but my brothers too. This was inevitable, I knew it was to come about some time or another, yet I just couldn't stand the thought of losing him. He is all I have.

The path back through the woods wouldn't take long, maybe about ten minutes to reach the fence that separated freedom and captivity. Finally after making my way out of the foliage into the clearing I searched for my rock, where I placed my equipment underneath, only taking my hunting bag from the selection of items. I tossed it over my shoulder and headed for the fence. In between this space was the meadow, maybe the only beautiful thing in the whole of district twelve. I picked up a small blue flower before reaching the metal. There was no humming which told me that it was not alive, as usual, but I still took caution making my way under the battered edge onto the other side.

It was quiet walking back through the town; most would be sleeping in today, if they only could set their minds at rest. Looking at the occupied buildings blinds were shut, it felt as if no-one was living in the area, but there was many. Past through the residential area was the hob, my first destination; it was the only place at this time that gave of a sense of life. The hob is a black-market of sort; if you've got something to sell someone will be willing to take it off your hands for a price, and a reasonable one at best.

"Roma!" I was greeted by the chef, Greasy Sae, who took a liking to me, said I had spunk. I of course replied' get lost', but that never put her off. She's a good customer, and will pay well for whatever I and Gilbert bring.

"I told you not to call me that," I replied, heading over to her stand. "My name is Lovino- not Roma," She smiled at me and patted my head, like a little child who had done well. Today her grey hair today was tied back by netting, and that mole that always seemed to stare at me was glaring once again in my direction, I think it had grown a hair.

"Then would you prefer Lovi~" she jested, prodding my arm in an un-amusing fashion.

"Here," I said, trying to take her off topic, I took my bag from my shoulder and laid it in front of her. "I was only able to get a hare this morning and thought you would like it best," She leaned forward and took the animal from the bag, turned it over then dug into her pocket for some money.

"Oh you treat me well you do," she smiled back, holding out the coins that I gladly accepted. She took the meat of the counter and returned back with a little pot of something, "here," she handed me the bowl," this should do you well," It was some kind of soup, and without thinking I took a sip of it.

"Better than usual," my response made her laugh, and snort a little. I could help but smile back; she was only treating me well. The soup was flavoured nicely, but it mostly tasted of red meat, iron.

"Looks like someone's came to pay you a visit," I turned my head to see him, his white skin, hair and red eyes made him completely noticeable, that's why he's better staying hidden at winter.

"Thank you for the soup," I said whilst grabbing my bag once again.

"It's no problem, best of luck for today," she responded after giving my hair another ruffle, ""give my luck to little Feli as well, "I nodded, gave a final smile and turned back to greet Gilbert.

"Hey," I said, as I approached him. He was grinning like mad as usual, which made him look even more devil like.

"Yo, I thought you were going to meet me at the fence this morning, change your mind?" Oh, I forgot about that.

"Ah, I went into the woods by myself, I got a little caught up and must have forgotten," I answered, he stared at me, not sure of my answer.

"No worries," he responded. "Come on," he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the hob, and we started to walk in no particular direction. I needed to get home soon, he would realise that.

"You should come over to my place this morning," I told him as we walked down the cobbled pavements. I kicked a rock now and then, trying to make it fly as far as possible.

"Mm, I have to get back as well you know," he answered. Of course I had forgotten, not only was it the year my brother's name would be entered in, but Gilbert's brother, Ludwig would also be entered into the bowl. It's his second year in the drop making him 13 years of age, pretty young but he acts like a mature adult. I had never liked him, firstly because he was stuck up and annoying- which is bad saying that considering he's only young, and secondly it's because he likes Feli. They get along far too well for my liking, and I sense that this 'getting along' means more, but that's just a theory I have.

"You worried?" I asked, he paused for a while before giving me an answer.

"No, because even if his name is pulled out, I'll volunteer, no questions asked," he was right, this was something I hadn't considered, I would volunteer in seconds if it came to that. In some districts I've seen how young children, only twelve being put up and there is silence as no-one offers to take their place, disgraceful.

You see once your name is pulled out your chances of living another year is nothing, for the children chosen are entered into the Hunger Games, as punishment for the crimes committed seventy four years ago. The hunger games is the event that nothing could defeat in the amount of agony caused. You see the capitol likes it, they enjoy seeing children put one to one to kill each other, leaving only one victor standing, whilst the rest of panem is forced into watching their possible loved children be killed brutal.

Gilbert is eighteen this year, the limit for entries' meaning he is in the safe zone after this. However he will never be safe until Ludwig is nineteen, no-one is safe until they reach that age, and yet they are still fighting will the awful nature of the district. The limit for the youngest is twelve, a horrible age to be killed at, and its likely most of these entries get killed within seconds, however there has been a winner who was only twelve in the past ten years, but I'm pretty sure he's broken inside.

However the chances of Gilbert being pulled out are high, as he has signed up teresse and so have I. By signing up for it your family is allowed extra food and grain to take home every month at the cost of having your name entered in an extra time. Each year this doubles and doubles meaning you could really be chosen, but in desperate times this food is needed. I and Gilbert both swore we would never have our siblings ever have to sign up for it.

"You're such a baby Lovino," Gilbert laughed finally breaking the long pause, "I'm almost nineteen and you're still stuck at sixteen, you really shouldn't be allowed to handle such dangerous hunting equipment"

"Lay of alright! I can't help I was born two years after you!" I responded, hitting him round the back of the head.

"Yet we still managed to meet in a twist of fate," he grinned, making elaborate hand movements.

"Stop that! You look like something from the capitol," I barked, pulling him down, he was probably waking up everyone who was trying to sleep through the morning.

I can still remember the day we met clearly in my head. It was about a week from the explosion that had killed my parents in the mine. Here in district twelve you go to school to learn about coal and the capitol. Then once you've done your days you spend the rest of your lives in the mine if you need the money. Unfortunately both my parents needed the money and worked together, which lead to them meeting and getting married, then having two lovely children.

We were happy together until the day when it all fell apart. I knew something was wrong by the way the teachers were acting in school, they knew something was wrong but they wouldn't tell us. The smell of sulphur in the air however was enough to convince me it was the mines, so after school I dragged Feli all the way over there so that I could find out what happened and by the crowds that were gathering it was clear that it was not good.

So back to when I met Gilbert, I was in the forest on my own with the bow my mother had crafted for me. It was strange how my father was the one who took up medical care and knew everything about curing and it was my mother who could kill a hare in seconds, yet that was how it was. We were now living in a communal home, me and Feli that is. I refused to go to the work house, the place where you would work harder than in the mines and earn little, so some of the people who knew my parents took us in, we were a family after all.

I had decided that I was going to need to hunt like my mother had showed me before, as that is how we survived decently whilst others around us starved. I had searched the forest for a while and it seemed like I was never going to spot anything until I found some sort of wild cat moving around. In seconds I had shot it dead, clean through the eye and then another through the body just to be sure.

"That's a good aim you've got there," the voice of another shocked me completely; no-one had ever entered behind the fence other than our family. I was ready to kill the person, or to at least disarm them, I thought it would be a peacekeeper, ready to turn me in; instead I found a young boy with devilish eyes and snow hair.

"Whoa, whoa," he said, putting his hands up as he saw the arrow pointed straight at him. "I'm no enemy; my name is Gilbert Beilschmidt," After calming down I recognised him from school, and remember seeing him at the justice building, his father had been killed too and he was receiving the medal. I hate that place, and I try to avoid seeing it, it only brings back terrible memories which make me want to cry in shame.

I glared at him still, yet he laughed back at me," How'd you get your hand on a bow like that" he asked, pointing at the device in my hand.

"Like I'm going to tell you," I taunted back, manners had never been a thing of mine.

"Fine I'll trade you," he went on,"I'll teach you some snares if you tell me where you got the bow from," I seen my mother set a few but I couldn't remember how to make one, they were very useful if you wanted to catch extras. "At least tell me your name,"

I considered the options before answering," Lovino Vargas,"

As promised he showed me some snares, that were pretty impressive, he knew his way around a piece of wire and by the end of the day we had caught a lot. He often teased me about the strange piece of hair sticking out from the side of my head; it was apparently passed on through all generations so my children are doomed to have it as well, if I even decide to have children.

Throughout the day he told me about things I would never confess to a stranger, such as how he hated the capitol, for what they do to the whole of panem every year. He told me how his family came from district thirteen, which was blown to pieces in the dispute, and how his mother had taken the children to twelve to escape.

"My mother made the bow," I finally told him at the end of the day," she was excellent at crafting items," He smiled and nodded.

"I only have a few knives at home which are alright but pretty bad at getting good meat," he responded and then imitated throwing a knife into the tree.

"Maybe if I feel like it I'll give you a spare one," I replied.

His face lit up,"really?" and since then on we've been friends. People say we act like siblings yet we couldn't be more different in appearance from each other. Whilst Gilbert is as pale as a sheet I am fairly tanned, which is a strange feature considering most people in twelve spend half their life underground in the mines.

"Let's try and meet up later," before I knew it we were at my little home, I had spent the whole walk back day dreaming away.

"Of course," I began and I gave a small smile," and may the odds..."

"...be ever in your favour," he finished, how we enjoyed making fun our towns monitor of sort for the games. Her name is Effie and she is the most annoying women I have ever seen and not had the pleasure to meet.

I waved goodbye to Gilbert and entered through the front door. Feliciano was sleeping happily on his mattress, the cat; Buttercup was happily mewing against his cheek and licking at the layer of dirt that had dried there. I had found him wondering around the streets of the seam and the thing looked like it was about to die, I was feeling particularly kind and picked it up to take home knowing that Feli could help cure it, he's a bit of a healer like my father- whilst the sight of skin and bones will most likely make me faint.

"Morning," I whispered as I sat down beside him. Buttercup glared angrily at me, he never had approved of me in any form even though I was the one who saved his life. No his life is dedicated to Feli and his motive is to annoy me solely.

It didn't take long for Feli to notice my presence and he opened his eyes to meet mine. "Morning," he said, before sitting upwards and leaning against the wall. "Is it time to get ready already?" I nodded in response. He got out from under the duvet and headed for the sink.

Throughout the house there was a light sound of shuffling as the others started to wake. I walked over to the dresses which contained the small amount of clothes that we owned. I picked out a small navy coat and put it on over my grey coloured shirt and turned to look at myself in the mirror. Fuck, I looked a mess, not that it mattered. I looked far too thin even though I eat a decent amount. My dark red hair was messy on my head and no matter what I did to straighten it out it still remained a mess. I also had a thin layer of dirt on my hands and face which I should probably wash off.

With that in mind a picked up a cloth from the sink, ran it under the water for a moment or so then rubbed my face down and my hands. I looked over to Feli who was slipping his shoes on, fumbling around with the laces.

"Come over here," I called and stepped towards him. I wiped his face clean of dirt and straightened his shirt collar for him. Without thinking I pulled him in for a close hug and ran my hands over the back of his head, I wasn't very good at being affectionate but I tried my best.

"You have nothing to worry about," I whispered, running my fingers through his auburn hair, "there's no way that your name will be chosen," he pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"But then what if you get chosen..?" he asked. I didn't know the answer. I would have to fight for my life to return home.

"Gilbert and Ludwig would look after you," was my reply, I quickly added ,"if I never made it back," the thought is too terrible, and I can see the pain flash through his eyes, as well as through my mind. "Here," I started to tuck his shirt in, the way it stuck out around the back made him look like duck, "little duckling," I smiled and we both laughed.

Our conversation is cut short by the bells chiming out through the whole of the town; it was time to make a move.

Holding hands we made our way through the Seam and into the main town square. We would be separated by ages meaning I would have to let go at some point, but I didn't want to. Before I let him go and join the others I reached forward and tucked the back of his shirt in, it was far too large for him, but it was the nicest shirt we owned. "Be careful duckling," I said as I watched him leave.

I walked to find my position in the crowds that were pointed to an uplifted stage in front of the mayor's house. In the middle of the stage was one collected bowl with a hundred or so names fluttering around inside. There used to be two, one for each gender but since the fiftieth games they made it so that both genders could be elected, a strange occurrence but the reason for it was 'the pickings are to be fairer'. I don't really see how it could be made fairer, really it just makes it less fair, by the chances that one gender could not be chosen at all, but then again that was President's Snows choice.

I found a position next to Bella, a girl with blond hair tied back with a red ribbon. She was wearing a long brown coloured dress today, for the special occasion. We became close through school as she always decided to hang around me because I looked lonely. I didn't mind her company and her father was a good buyer. Many people also know her, because her older brother won the games about fifteen years ago making him a mentor.

"Hey," she said as she saw me coming. Even though she's related to the only victor alive in our district it doesn't mean she can't be selected.

"Hey," I responded and turned my attention to the stage, the mayor was taking his place at the podium ready to begin the long speech about how 74 years ago war broke out between Panem, causing mass devastation and thus district thirteen was destroyed and for the punishment of this two tributes between the ages of twelve and nineteen are to be chosen to fight to the death.

"And now we have Effie Trinket," he finally announced and the bubbly woman came forward, wearing a shocking pink dress to match her new wig. "Happy Happy Hunger Games!" she called out, her voice echoing across the town. Her face screamed annoyance; she had been stuck again with the loser district, where the chances of producing a victor are as low as they can get. The mayor had taken his place on one of the three chairs that sat behind her, Abel, Bella's brother took the other seat and Effie had lurched from the final empty seat.

Abel looked fairly sane; more contestants came out and turned to morphling or drink to drown away the sorrows that the hunger games had caused them. He looked fairly intimidating, an always good quality and he must be fairly intelligent to get where he is. But he always has a cigarette or pipe of sort in his hands, maybe this reduces the pain.

"...and may the odds be always in your favour!" she finished, smiling away," Let's have the draw shall we,"

She reached out her pale hand and plunged it into the glass container, swiping away at names until she picked a thin piece of paper, her bony fingers straightened it out before reading the name printed on the paper.

"Feliciano Vargas!"


	2. Taking Shape

**Chapter 2: Taking Shape**

My mind goes blank at the very mention of that name. I start to sweat and shake slightly. No, I think repeatedly, this cannot be happening. My whole body starts to break down as I see him moving forward in the crowd, with that little flap of fabric hanging out from the back- like a little duckling. Before I know it I am moving forward in the crowd, yelling words I can't even make out.

"I volunteer!" I cry, someone is behind me, pulling at my shirt- it makes little does little effect to me," I volunteer as tribute!" The words come out of my mouth before I can distinguish what I have just said and committed myself to.

The people around me separate, so that I stand alone in front of the stage, I have pushed Feli behind me. I will not let them take him. I hear his screams that reach out towards me.

"Oh," Effie is startled by my outrageous leap, but I can tell she can't wait for all of the attention on our district, 'We usually wait until the tribute has been properly selected, but oh well. Make your way up here..."

"Lovino Vargas" I say. I take a quick look around me and spot Gilbert holding back Feli. Our eyes meet and I shake my head at him. He wants to volunteer for the second tribute and I will not allow that, one of us must live and protect the others.

I make my way up onto the stage and Effie greats me and brings' me to the side of her so that I face everyone, I cannot bare to look at them and when I do finally look out my vision is blurry. "We have our first tribute now so let's pick a second!" she calls out reaching back into the glass ball.

I am still full of thoughts and so out of it when she chooses the person who I will have to compete with in the games. "And our second tribute is... Antonio Fernandez Carriedo"

No. Not him. That very name rings bells in my head, and alarm bells at that. My eyes focus on the boy who makes his way to the stage and it is certain, I know this person. He is a year older than me, making him seventeen. His parents own the bakery, I see him when I barter with his father. But there is something else about him which makes him so formidable, but before I get a chance to consider this Effie is raising our hands in the air and we are being dragged backwards behind the platform. The reaping ends just like that.

We are moved into separate rooms and I can no longer see Antonio. I quickly scan the room- it is better looking than anything I have ever seen before. Everything seems to be covered in red velvet and my mind can't even contemplate how much just decorating it could have cost.

My feet force me to sit down on the red sofa that is at the back of the room and I soon recognise what happens here. It is the place you say your last goodbye which is something I can't face right now but I have to. I must force myself not to cry, the cameras are watching me now, and I must make an impression.

My first visitor is Gilbert and I force myself to stand up just as he wraps his arms around me. It's silent for a while before he says," You'll have to come back you know,"

I don't think he understands," there are twenty four of us Gilbert, only one comes back" I remind him.

"Then you'll just have to be that one," he says. I know he's right; I have to make it back for Feli, for Gilbert, for the whole of District twelve.

Suddenly I am reminded of our conversation of last weekend.

"We could make it you know," he told me, suggesting towards the wilderness.

"I don't think we could even make it more than five miles," was my response. How could we ever take off with us, my brother and Gilbert's family? It would be impossible for us to care for everyone without having the essentials, how we would know what we would find. Death?

But now looking back I wish we had gone, then I never would have had to step forward today, there would be no-one to stand forward. Neither I nor Feli would have had to die. But this is happening now and it is something I have to do.

"Look after Feli and yourself," I reply, gripping his shirt," make sure you all get fed and Feli does his school work and..." but I can't think of anything else to say. He finally releases his grip on me, even though I dig my nails into his back and I'm left to watch him leave.

Next comes in Feli, he's already crying his eyes out and all I can do is comfort him. Behind him is Bella, who must have accompanied him in. She was the one who must have been pulling at my shirt.

"It'll be alright," I say into Feli's hair as I hold him. I try hard to hide my tears, I know realise I must make it back. For a long time we just stay like this in silence before a man comes in and says five minutes before I must leave.

He gets of me which allows for Bella to come forward. She takes my hand and places something into it. I take a look at it to see a small golden pin. There is a ring making up the base then a bird of sort flying in the centre, I recognise it as a mockingjay.

The mockingjays' were offspring's of the jabberjays and the mockingbirds. The jabberjays were mutations created by the capitol to retrieve information, and report it back to aid in the war, like the mockingbirds which could recognise a song and repeat it back. All of the jabberjays were killed, as they were used by the rebels in retaliation to send false messages, but not before these birds could mate with the mockingbirds, creating a whole new breed.

"Please have it," she says, "it will remind you of home," It will, in the forest there are millions of the things, me and my mother would sing to them, but only when my mother sing did they all drop silent in appreciation before repeating back.

"Thank you," I say, we were never extremely close but her token is one that shall not be forgotten. I pin it onto my shirt before saying a final goodbye and hugging one more time before being removed from this room and moved quickly onto a train.

* * *

><p>The train moves extremely fast, I've never experienced anything like this and I feel almost sick as I stare out of the window watching district twelve disappear from my sight.<p>

Effie shows us to our compartments inside the train, mine is at the very back. It's a larger room than the one me and my brother even shared at home. Again everything is draped in red and I can't believe my eyes. "Dinner is at six so be ready," she says to me before leaving off down the carriage to probably apply another layer of white blush.

After exploring the room I find out many things which simply amaze me. In the bathroom I take a shower using the many gadgets available to me. The water is boiling hot which calms me immediately, I enjoy the burning sensation that I get down my back. There are at least twenty buttons which do all different things, like one which squirts water in different directions and another which sprays some sort of gel on your hair. Either way I spend at least half an hour in there.

In the middle of the room is a giant bed, something from a fairytale and when I got lie on the mattress I swear I get dragged down into it because it's so soft and light.

Next I try to sample the food services. With a push of the button any food that you want appears on a little tray. Even though dinner shall be served in an hour I eat more than I have probably in my lifetime. I start with some chips- which are fried potatoes, something I have never experienced. Then I move on to some chicken which is covered in a sauce that tastes like orange and something else sweet. If Gilbert could try this he would just as amazed as I am.

Bitterly I think they must be fattening us up before slaughter and decide to stop eating. I put on a clean pair of clothes from the closet, a pair of black jeans and white shirt does me nicely. I remember the pin that Bella gave me and take it off my worn out district clothes and pin it on my new shirt.

After a moment of lying on the bed and thinking things through I feel a lot calmer. Considering my experience in the wild as a child I'm suddenly a lot better than the others. Some people won't even have experience with a knife when it comes to the training which puts me at an upper hand. I can't help that districts 1, 2 and 4 will already be on me though. These are considered as the 'careers', due to their before training. It's supposedly against the rules to do this but somehow it gets through the net.

Three chirpy knocks on the door alert me for dinner and I make my way to the door. As suspected she has been coating herself in white powder. Taking my hand she drags me off down the corridor and into a new room with a large table in the centre. Antonio and Abel are already sitting there chatting lightly.

It takes me a while to decide which seat to sit in, I don't want to be too close to Effie in case she kills me or something, I don't want to choke on whatever is being puffed out of that pipe and I don't think I can face the other. In the end I sit next to Antonio, so I am not physically looking at him but instead at Effie's face. That may have been a mistake.

We are then served by people dressed in red jumpsuits of sorts that cover the whole of their bodies. For a started we have some soup which takes like fruits of all sorts, I desperately want to drink it but I can only imagine Effie's face as I pick up the bowl and tilt it towards my mouth, instead I am forced to take spoonfuls of it at a time.

Next we have a main of some game which I don't recognise but tastes lovely which some wild vegetables, before moving on to the dessert which is a white substance dribbled with pink sauce. I recognise the flavour of vanilla mixed in with something else, fresh which satisfies me greatly.

"I'm glad you two eat so well using knives and forks, the year before we had a pair who picked everything up with their hands!" Effie mentions. This sickens me, the poor people probably hadn't seen so much food in their lives so I make careful detail to eat the bread and cheese that comes next with my hands, even snapping of pieces with my bare fingers which makes her scowl.

We then move onto the sofas to watch the recap of the reapings'. I decide to sit next to Abel, which was a better decision as he doesn't talk a lot. As usual through districts 1, 2, and 4 have men who are all about five times larger than me, and the females that are chosen look ready to kill anybody. The rest are all pretty normal, the usual selection of the thinner and weaker to the larger and stronger. When it comes to district eleven a small girl, who must be able thirteen is chosen. She looks about the same size as Feli, with his same clear eyes, yet no-one steps forward to save her.

I am disgraced by this. That not even a single soul thought her life was worth saving over their own- I immediately dislike them all.

And finally we come to our district, I watch myself put myself forward which makes me cringe at how reckless I appear, but then again the people in the capitol lap that stuff up. After Effie holds up our hands the screening is cut off and the emblem of the capitol appears before the screen goes blank.

Effie lets out a little squeal of approval, muttering things like 'this could be my year' and 'finally I can get out of this district', which made me angry, an emotion that came to me easily. It annoyed me how she had no care for our safety, just her own success.

We were then allowed to go and do what we wished until we got to the Capitol. I decided to head back to my room, but on the way I spot a little handle which must meaning there is something though it and I can't help but reach forward and open it. A gush of wind hits me in the face as I stare out watching the track being passed over by the train and disappearing.

I stepped onto the small platform and lean against the railing watching the landscapes being sucked away as soon as I able to take them in. It's fairly dark right now which means I won't most likely be seen.

In comparison to the hot water of the shower, the cooling breeze is perfect, I like the shock of it hitting me, and the feeling it has of pulling my hair back. The clunking sound of the train blocks out the sound of someone opening the door and standing beside me.

I turn my head to see the person who has joined me. "Hello," he greets me. His green eyes stand out in the darkness like little gems. He looks a little more like me than I thought; tanned skin isn't a great occurrence in the district and neither are such bright eyes. Mine are a much more of a hazel colour but a little close to his. The brown locks of his hair were tossed in different directions but it looked organised. The difference between me and him was you could tell he was fed well with money, not work.

"Hey," I respond. He looks much older than the last time I properly saw him.

It was a harsh winter after our parents had died. The animals had all returned to hibernate and it was impossible to get a good shot so I resorted to searching the back of the shops. I didn't want to but a little bit of food was all we needed. I had looked at the backs and was unsuccessful.

In the boxes outside of the bakery though I found luck, a piece of bread that looked like it could feed us. Before I could reach it though a lady shouted at me, forcing me to leave. I didn't register what she said but her words were harsh and painful. Behind her I saw a boy with green eyes, about the same age as me; he stared from behind his mother's body.

With reluctance I slumped by the side of a tree, I needed to bring back something, I couldn't face Feli empty handed, but that was looking more like what I had to do. I picked at the flowers that were sprouting around the tree and fiddled them in my hands, creating a small chain of them, which was really just buying time. I heard great shouting from inside the bakery which caught my attention; it was that women again- she seemed like such an awful person.

Unexpectedly the boy I had seen before approached me holding that piece of bread in his hand, he held it out to me and I took it. I thanked him and he smiled back at me before returning inside the house. The last image I saw of him was his mother pulling him inside, she probably hit him.

This small act of kindness made an impression on me, but I was never able to return the kind favour that he did for me. When I see him around school I also try and muster up the courage to speak with him but nothing comes out, and thus we have carried on as such.

Even looking at him now it makes me think I should being doing something to repay him, but I simply can't find any answers-especially since I may have to kill him in about a weeks' time. If I want to make it back alive I must think of him as an enemy, not my companion.

We stood there in silence before a knock was heard on the door, Effie, she was calling us inside, and the Capitol was approaching.

Ten minutes later we were leaving the train and stepping off onto the plat form where many cameras's and lights awaited us, but before they could take any pictures we were already getting into a black car which would take us to the training centre and in no time at all we were in our quarters for the next week or so.

We got into the small box which had many buttons on the side wall; I was told it was an elevator. Abel pushed button twelve and the box lurched slightly before I felt myself lifted upwards until the doors slid open revealing the district twelve area.

"Okay, schedules for tomorrow!" Effie smiled turning around to us, "The stylists will come in the morning preparing you for the entrance ceremony in the evening. So get your sleep"

I wished good night to everyone before going to my room, ever so similar to the one on the train but larger, and laid on the bed, falling into a restless sleep, imagining what the stylists would to do me tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long update but I had lot's to do! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and look forward to the next.<p> 


	3. Shine

**Chapter 3: Shine **

That night could have been one of my worst. In my head the reaping when my brother's name was called out was repeated over in my head and I was forced to see what could have happened if I hadn't been there. The final image of seeing Feli being having a knife lodged into his chest brought my eyes to an open.

I certainly hadn't expected waking up to the sight of two hazel eyes staring down at me. I must have jumped about five feet backwards into the headboard of the bed which sent a new pain running through my head.

"What the hell-"my speech was interrupted when a hand covered my mouth, forcing me to look at the intruder. She had ashen skin with dark brown hair which was secured back into two pigtails with red ribbon. She also wore a long blue sun dress of sort; she certainly didn't look very Capitol like so this reassured a little. Around her eyes were blue curving markings which reminded me of waves, these were also repeated along her next and down her arms and partly her legs.

"Good morning." she said, smiling. "I'm Michelle, one of your stylists." Oh the very joy.

She finally removed her hand allowing me to breathe easily and speak to her, "Morning." I said grumpily, still not very pleased with the rude awakening.

I was ready to get out and take a nice shower when she gripped my face in between her hands and stared at me letting out a small hum. "Would you care to take your hand off my face?" I muttered through pouted lips, she only squeezed my cheeks harder.

Finally she let go, "You're pretty spotless, not much work to do. I think I'm just going to shape your eyebrows a bit..." Whatever having your eyebrows shaped meant it didn't sound awfully fun. The fact she was only going to do this to me meant there was someone else who would do worse- usually there was a main stylist who would take care of the main things and the others would get rid of the small details.

Michelle took my hand and looked at my nails- this also meant she would probably do something about them.

"Is it only you?" I asked her, as she turned around into a bag searching for something before pulling out a pair of tweezers which didn't look nice.

"Yes." she replied,"Well, in the sub team its only me, Francis doesn't like having a lot of people fussing." She added. Francis must be the stylist; the name rang a bell in my head but nothing too clear for an image to form.

I soon learnt that having your eyebrows 'shaped' was not very fun at all. Having the tiny hairs pulled out from probably a place they shouldn't be pulled from killed with each tug and pull, but I managed to get through it with a few hisses of pain.

In between being looked after by her careful eye I had pieces of breakfast to keep me going through the day.

Michelle kept quiet and didn't ask too many questions. When I looked at her my thought was she didn't belong, when we see the capitol people on the screens back in district twelve they are far too eccentric for words, but something about her said plain. Which lead me to the conclusion she isn't from around here, maybe four or eleven, but I couldn't be sure.

She worked hard through the morning until each of my nails was a perfect shape with not a single piece of dirt under the nail, I don't think I had ever been so clean in my life.

"What's with the hair curl?" she asked, pointing to the hair sticking off my head.

"It's a family thing," I answered, "if you cut it off it just grows back, believe me I've tried."

"Are you looking forward to tonight?" she questioned whilst packing away her items.

"Not particularly," I replied. During the entrance ceremony we would have the joy to be pulled along in chariots of sort whilst the futile Capitol members cry out, overwhelmed with the joy of seeing the children who would be killed brutally in costumes' of all sorts.

Usually the members from District twelve wear either skimpy outfits with lights on hats, or are covered in black dust to imitate coal. A few years back the tributes were completely naked, only a layer of soot coated them. I certainly didn't want to dress in such a way. At least I wouldn't be a tree from district seven.

"I think I'll be just looking forward to getting it over with," she nodded at me.

We then had lunch with the others. I noticed Antonio also looked cleaner than the night before, his hair was much neater rather than having odd locks of hair sticking out from his head.

We had light conversation as we discussed the next coming days, it didn't really spike my interest, but I had a lurching feeling in my stomach when Abel announced the interviews that would come the penultimate day before the games. I hated speaking with people, and this interview was important- it decided whether you got sponsors or not who could give you life saving items. Abel and Effie would have to do some work to get me presentable to speak to a crowd without getting angry or irritated.

Before this though came the training, I actually didn't mind this since I already know a few skills and I will certainly be able to try my hardest to win the gamekeepers interested.

After having a lunch of soup followed by some seafood imported from district four, (as Effie tells me) and a following pudding which left me full, if one thing was for sure I had put on a few pounds and I had only been away from twelve for a day.

Soon Michelle came through tapped on my shoulder and said, "I'll take you through to Francis for the main costume fitting."

I was lead through the main sitting area of our level, and into a small room. Hanging from the walls were clothing hangers, with various enclosed covers hanging from them. There were roles of fabric leaning against the sides and a desk in the back with a sewing machine on.

"It's nice to meet you." my eyes wandered through the room to meet the greeter. A young man, no more than twenty five stood in the middle of the room. His blond hair was tied back into a small pony-tail that stuck out from the back of his head. A simply white shirt was tucked into black trousers. Again he didn't look Capitol like, maybe the touch of gold eyeliner around his eyes only distinguished as a Capitol member.

He held out his hand to me and I shook it, his grip was strong and the smell of some wild plant drifted over to me.

He let go of my hand and said, "Let me just find the outfit you're going to wear tonight."

"Please tell me it covers the whole of my body." I added and he let out a little chuckle before un-hooking one of the hangers from the side of the wall.

"No, no. nothing of the sort." he smiled and un-zipped the cover to reveal a black jumpsuit. A small sigh of relief came out of my mouth. "You see I wanted to create something different for district twelve, I've only ever worked under the other districts."

"Must have done something bad to get moved here..." I muttered and he nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"You could say this is my big break, I worked on the sub-team before in seven, but I was never allowed to do anything large, or be involved in such a large amount in the tributes. Now if you could change behind that screen," He handed be the suit and I took it and stepped behind the screen in the corner of the room slipping out of yesterdays clothes and into this new outfit.

"You see, I had a little trouble thinking about what to chose, me and Portia, the other stylist spent quite a while deciding on what to do." He said as I pulled up the fabric around me. It felt light, yet there was so much technical detail in this very item I knew it couldn't be a plain jumpsuit. "But in the end it was obvious what we were going to do,"

I stepped from behind the screen stood before him. He walked around me in approval of the fitting. "What do we do to the coal that we mine?"

I thought for a moment, was he expecting me to answer? Everyone knows that you set fire to coal...

"You're going to set me on fire!" I yelled at him, backing away, "are you crazy? Some kind of idiot?"

"No, no." Francis waved his hands, "Calm down, I would do nothing of the sort." he pondered for a second," maybe something of the sort."

He moved towards me and meddled with the fabric around my waist until a small click was heard and he backed away leaving me to look at myself in the mirror. The black fabric had come alive and for a second I had the instinct to stop, drop and roll but I soon realised there was no point. Colours of gold, red and yellow danced on the fabric, imitating flames so well.

I don't know how long I just stood there in amazement, but it could have been the whole afternoon. My gaze was interrupted when Francis leaned back and clicked the switch which immediately extinguished the flames.

"Shall we move onto your make-up?" For the next hour I was made to stay still as a statue as Francis painted onto my face dark shades of coal, now and again telling me to stop fidgeting. I desperately wanted to take my hand and rub by nose but I resisted. He had such a delicate hand that each stroke seemed to be perfectly shaped and soon I was covered in the stuff.

He also pondered over my piece of hair, wondering what to do with it. "I think I will leave it... I may have to cut it off for the games, but it can remain for now," I almost wanted to stop him, I'd like to think it as the thing that will keep me believing that it's still me in the games.

Before I knew it, it was time to go to the ceremony. I met Antonio, who was in a copy of the outfit I was wearing, and I almost didn't recognise him until I spotted his emerald eyes that stood out dramatically against the dark shades of his face. Portia, the other stylist and Francis accompanied us along with Abel and Effie.

We were driven off in the cars from yesterday to a small building where chariots where waiting with horses lounging around beside them. The ceremony would have the chariots loop around the main square in front of the Presidents building, and then ending with a speech from the man himself.

Most of the other tributes were already here, dressed in extravagant outfits that consisted of trees and a cow here and there. The tributes from one were in glittering outfits reflecting they're district well- luxury items, they almost looked liked gems.

Someone announced that we were to be ready and we stepped onto our Chariot which was at the back as they went round in district order. Our outfits were set up and we were soon alight in unison, earning a few looks from the other tributes, victors and stylists. I would be jealous if I was them. Maybe this year twelve had a chance?

I could hear the capitol screams from here echoing around which made my stomach sick at the thought of what was behind the doors, what if they didn't like me? What if I fell off and killed myself?

"Lovino!" My thoughts were interrupted by Francis call, he held up his and Portia's' hand which were interlocked with each other.

"I think he wants us to hold hands." Antonio's lips were close to my and I felt his hot breath on my neck which made me go red, I went even redder when his hand wrapped around my own and I was met with his smile. Damn his perfect ability to be perfect, damn it.

In a matter of moments we were being rolled out into the centre of it all. The big screen had switched its view to the newcomers who were burning away. The Capitol members screamed harder than before in the excitement of seeing us on fire. I looked straight ahead most of the time, sometimes glancing to the people around us, maybe waving now and then.

Throughout it all I gripped tightly onto Antonio's hand which made me feel safe and stopped me from falling on many occasions. My face was still hot but at least the make-up was hiding my terrible blush.

We were on fire but without the pain, an experience that I may want to repeat, but only without the pain, and I had a feeling our stylists wouldn't stop now. We were the boys on fire, and no-one would forget, but I could only hope that the gamekeepers would.

I almost got into the feel of having people fawn over me but only when the ride around was over and it was time to listen to President Snow go on and on about the same things he does every year. He stepped up onto the small balcony that overlooked the Capitol and began, he reminded us once more about the dark days and the debt we must pay, ending his speech with "Let these games be as good as the rest." sending the Capitol into screams once more.

I was glad it was over. I felt much better without the eyes of millions watching me, but then I remembered the whole of Panem would be watching me during the games, which once more sent my stomach lurching.

Only now I remembered to let go of Antonio's hand, which had become hot and sweaty from gripping so tight.

The other tributes looked towards us as we still glowed happily away in the dark room; we literally had just started a spark in all of their hearts, the games were on. When our suits were turned off I felt dull once again, but I was glad to be able to take the heavy layer of make-up off.

Back in the training centre I took a long bath, letting myself sink underneath the water more than once. I enjoyed the feeling of being completely submerged underneath the depths of the bath tub.

I changed into a clean outfit of a shirt and pants, moving the suit into a folded square ready to give back.

We had a quick dinner before heading off to bed, but that didn't mean it couldn't consist of four courses.

"You were brilliant out there!" Effie had said, congratulating us, "this could be m- I mean, our year! And the holding hands, that was a nice touch!" she added.

"It was Francis's and Portia's idea." I said, but I don't think she was paying much attention, she was in her own little world and mumbling to herself about things only she could probably understand.

Abel also congratulated us between a deep inhale of the smoke coming from his pipe, apparently most people were speaking about us now, we had made an impression I made a promise to myself to thank Francis, he possibly has made the difference of me and Antonio staying alive.

We then all sat on the sofas' together, including our stylists. We watched as the pairs of tributes circled around, there was 'ooing' and 'ahhing' at the different outfits, but the biggest reaction was when we appeared. We all clapped at the efforts of our stylists until the Panem emblem appeared on the screen and it went black.

Francis approached me at the end and handed me my gold pin back," You left this on your clothes."

"Thank you," I said, taking it in my hand and putting it in my pocket for safe keeping.

"A mockingjay, a strange choice for a pin, but very classy," he added.

"Thanks for tonight, your design was...amazing." I found it hard put words together to describe what he had made.

"No problem, it's what I'm here for," he said, before heading off to which Michelle trailing behind.

Abel approached us and said "Tomorrow is training, so I want you two to get a good night sleep." and we were rushed off to bed after finishing the selection of cheeses on the board.

I was about to enter my room someone tapped on my shoulder, alerting me, it was Antonio. "Goodnight." he said simply.

I was confused at his gesture, but I returned it with a,"goodnight." back before entering my room and shutting the door behind me. I didn't know what he was playing at, we weren't meant to get along, we would be killing each other soon enough. Maybe he was going to befriend me then kill me when it was easiest.

I went to bed, again wearing my clothes, I was making a habit of this, but I didn't really care. My mind was too busy filled with the thoughts of Antonio and the ways in which he would trick me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Thank you very much for the feedback on my story. I'm glad you like it! <strong>

**A quick warning I will be following a little close to the story line of the Hunger Games so if you don't want spoliers I'd be careful. Also I plan on following onto all of the books so don't be disapointed if a character doesn't show, they will be sooner or later :3**

**I have exams this week so the update may be delayed, but I will try my best!**


	4. On Target

**Chapter 4: On Target**

The following morning came much faster than expected. An outfit consisting of a red jumper and black trousers were laid out, with my pin attached on the front, telling me I should be wearing them.

Before I knew it we were all gathered round the dining table finishing off breakfast. Antonio was wearing a matching outfit but without the pin, I guess we were going for the identical look.

"As you know today is training." Abel said, "Let's talk strategy."

Ah, training had come around incredibly fast. We had only been here a day and we were already getting ready for the arena. I guess they needed the time, today would be training, would be more training, then third day would be the personal sessions. In the evening scores would be announced in preparation for the interviews which would take place the following day.

"Now does either of you have a talent worth showing off?" Abel asked, pointing his pipe at the two of us. I said nothing, my archery isn't something that I'm really good at, a career could easily snap my bow in two and I'd be dead.

"He's great with a bow and arrow." Abel's eyes widened in interest. Antonio's words surprised me; I certainly wasn't expecting a compliment how did he know? "My father would buy the meat she shot down for dinner," Of course, I never imagined that he would eat what I caught. But he must have, his father was the baker who I more than often dealt with.

"I'm not brilliant though." I retorted.

"Well, having a skill like that under your belt will aid greatly." Abel said then turned towards Antonio, "anything on your side kid?"

I watched as he thought about it then replied, "I'm not particularly good at anything,"

I let out a small choke," Oh really, because in sport during school you always seem to do the best on the run, or with carrying those large bags of wheat."

He stares at me in disbelief at my comment, then I realise how weird it must be considering I took note of such information, but I couldn't deny it was true.

"Whatever you got is an advantage on your hand" Abel pointed out, "Now I want you to listen carefully. In the time you've got go around the stations and pick up a few skills you don't have. Tie some knots, set a few snares, whatever you want. Just stay away from where you can impress. Save it for the gamekeepers in the personal time. This is where you will get your score."

I nodded, his advice was sensible. The score you got didn't really account for anything; you could get a two yet still win easily. However a score could earn you a few sponsors to help you along the way, maybe scare the competition a little.

After finishing off breakfast we were escorted by Abel down to the main training area. It was many floors under the ground and took longer to reach since we were at the very top of the building, apart from the roof top. However the fast speed elevators were no match for the journey downwards.

The doors of the elevator slid open, revealing the training room and a group of tributes waiting around in a circle. At this moment I imagined them all circling in on their pray, ready to kill at any moment but I cleared this image from my head.

Abel patted us on our backs before we stepped out and took our place. All the other tributes were dressed differently to one another; it was only I and Antonio who were keeping up the identical look.

I had a quick chance to scan the competition up close for the first time, which only made my heart sink. Most were all ten times larger than myself, they all looked stronger and if it came down to who could kill in a heartbeat I'm sure I would be dead soon enough.

"Okay let's get this going." A woman stepped up into the middle of the circle on a small platform; she was tall, athletic and well built. "My name is Atala, and I will be the head trainer for your sessions this year."

Atala explained the stations that were situated around the hall, there was stations from edible plants, to hand-to-hand combat and of course archery. From where I was stood I could see the targets easily, but I remembered what Abel had said this morning 'pick up a few skills'. So that's what I decided to do.

After listening to Atala we were free to do as we wished for the day. I first decided to go the knots station which was fairly enjoyable. The leader of the station and I got along well, I was shown a knot which was incredibly complicated and it took a few dozen attempts until I finally was able to complete the knot perfectly and in a short amount of time.

I honestly could have spent the whole morning there, but decided it was time to move on. The career tributes had all approached the fighting stations first, already brandishing their skills which they 'supposedly' only picked up recently.

The boy who was holding out a large pipe in his hand caught my eyes and smiled at me, he gave the pipe a nice swing, and I grimaced.

"Are you okay?" I tilted my head to find Antonio approaching me, and he sat beside me on the ground.

"Yeah" I replied, turning my head back to the boy to have another quick glance, he was still staring at me, I returned my attention quickly back to Antonio.

"Don't let them scare you, they just want to play with you." He advised. I knew not to let them get to me, but the way that the careers stood in such a large group, with mocking smiles sent shivers down my spine.

Just before lunch I spent time with the fire station lady, mainly because there was no-one else there. I was pretty good at starting up a fire if I had some matches but I had no idea what to do with the basic materials.

Starting a fire with two twigs was harder than I had first thought. It must have taken at least fifteen minutes before even a spark was made. In between the time trying to get the fire going I spoke to the trainer. She had red hair scraped back into a bun, her skin was creased and the skin stretched around her face. She would have seemed normal if she didn't have half of her face covered by red flesh, from a burn incident she told me, which meant she definitely knew what she was doing when it came to starting a fire.

* * *

><p>Antonio and I met up for lunch. A few tables had been set up with matching chair and dinner sets. Most of the tributes sat with their respective partner or alone, or a few of the districts had sat together and were talking to each other. We decided to sit at the far end of one and happily ate what was offered before us.<p>

"How is training going?" I asked as I reached for one of the bread roles and started tearing at it contently.

"Alright I guess, I like the camouflage station, but I don't think that disguising myself as a rock will particularly help me."

"You never know." I pointed out,"there are many times when the winner outlasts the other just by not interfering." He dismissed this and return to what he was chewing on.

In the afternoon I spent time with the climbing section, followed by edible insects and plants. The climbing course which had been set out consisted of a tricky knot of ropes to stimulate the hardest of surfaces. It took me about a minute to reach the top with ease; Gilbert had always complemented me on how I could climb to the very top of almost any tree.

Gilbert. I wondered what he would be doing right now. Would he have finished a day of a school? Would he be sat round the large screen in the centre of the screen watching the opening ceremony highlights? I shook my head to clear him from my thoughts, yet his red eyes still followed me for the rest of the day.

During the edible insects and plants stations it was more a revision session. There were a few others that I hadn't see but most of them I knew from recognition, and my mother's old book which had been filled to the brim of survival strategies and plants of all sorts.

It was rather relaxing which surprised me. Looking at all the patterns that appeared on the back of tropical bugs was interesting; I learnt that black beetles which had white patterns on their backs were poisons; any contact with them would cause immense burning. I hoped they wouldn't show up to save the trouble

* * *

><p>The days passed quickly and soon the last afternoon approached before the private sessions. The other days had followed a similar pattern, the careers would try to kill every piece of apparatus in the hall and the other tributes had kept their distance and done the same as myself.<p>

I was about to head for the final station other than archery, the spears when Antonio tapped my shoulder. "I think you have a follower." I tilted my head around, not too obviously, but enough to see the small blond haired girl from district eleven looking my way, when our eyes met she turned away briskly.

"Poor thing." I muttered. "How old do you think she is?"

Antonio considered this before answering, "Thirteen, around that age."

When I looked back to her I realised the back of her shirt was sticking out at an odd angle, making her look like a duck... Gosh, she reminded him of Feli so much, but then again anyone young reminded me of Feli. I felt the urge to go over and tuck the back in, but then it would seem so strange.

Looking at her made my heart ache, I desperately wanted to make her go back, all the way to eleven and have someone else replace her. Why had no-one volunteered? That was the thought that swamped my mind.

* * *

><p>Aiming spears correctly was much more difficult than aiming an arrow. It took a few shots before I even got close to the target, but once I had gotten the feel for it I started to hit on target. If worst came to worst I would grab a spear, but they were too large for easy carrying, similar to the tridents.<p>

I noticed that the girl who had been shadowing me for a while had disappeared. She usually followed a pattern of doing the activity I had done last and then moving on to mine, always within viewing distance.

"Who took my knife?" A voice yelled throughout the centre. Heads spun in the direction, the career district from one was complaining about something, shaking another tribute roughly. One of the leaders had to come over to separate the two, leaving the career extremely agitated.

Someone was laughing, and they caught my attention. He was tall with tanned skin and black hair, he also looked like a career, but he certainly wasn't. He was turning his head upwards towards the roof, and I look up also.

There hanging onto one of the beams was the girl, holding a knife in her hand. A smile broke out in my face but I took time to hide it immediately, but the idea of a little girl out smarting one of the best was hilarious. I decided that if I wanted an ally it would be her.

Just before we were going to be called to the private sessions I went to find Antonio. He was contently at the camouflage station painting onto his hands with what look like dirt and mud but I couldn't be sure.

"Hey." I said, catching his attention.

"Hi." He responded," what do you think?" he brought his hand up and laid it again a patch of grass which had been brought in, and I could tell no difference between flesh and plant.

"That is amazing." I said, awestruck by the work. My mind couldn't even work out how he had done the work. I went to go and touch his arm to make sure he had not stuck on a patch of grass, which seemed rather foolish now thinking about it.

I watched as he washed it off and I stared in disappointment as it all disappeared down the drain.

"I used to paint onto the cakes in the bakery when my father let me." He said, and I soon realised that the work he had done of his arm was so similar to the patterns that appeared on the buns which I would desire so badly but never could afford.

I wished that I could one day have enough money to purchase one of them, stare at it, and maybe even frame it. But soon realised this could never be, even if one of us did win the other couldn't survive.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for such a long break and short chapter (;_ ;)<strong>

**But thank you for all your lovely reviews and alerts!**

**I hope this next chapter will come quicker**!


End file.
